


[podfic] Going Native

by Annapods



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Selected excerpts from Carlos's journal.Written byJumpingJackFlash.





	[podfic] Going Native

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going Native](https://archiveofourown.org/works/889163) by [JumpingJackFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJackFlash/pseuds/JumpingJackFlash). 



**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/gn) \- dropbox

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uitczkp5y3pwf41/%5BWtNV%5D%20Going%20Native.mp3?dl=0) \- [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5yzvvjl1rvgd7zp/%5BWtNV%5D%20Going%20Native.m4b?dl=0))

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)  


**Free comment starters:** 1\. How much expressiveness/steadyness do you usually like in a pod?  
2\. What are your headcanons for Cecil’s appearance?  
3\. Any recs for some unusual fics or podfics (format, stuff like that)?

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “no dialogue” square of my 2017 Podfic Bingo card.  
Thanks to JumpingJackFlash for having blanket permission!  
This was recorded in June 2017 (I think? Or was it May?).


End file.
